Teleoperated systems generally include a man-machine interface through which a human operator can remotely control a robotic manipulator. An example of a teleoperated system is the Da Vinci Surgical System, made by Intuitive Surgical of Sunnyvale, Calif. The Da Vinci Surgical System has three robotic arms that operate as tools and a fourth arm that carries a two-lens camera. A surgeon sits at a console and, while looking at the stereoscopic image captured by the robotic arm with the camera, exercises hand controls and/or foot controls that move the other arms. The movements of the controls translate into micro-movements of the instruments. Surgeons have used the Da Vinci Surgical System to perform minimally invasive surgery remotely.